The Life and Trials of Albus Potter
by RedCloudWitch
Summary: Albus, unlike his brother, does not want to be compared to his father. He just wants a normal wizard life and live through school without getting expelled or killed, is that so hard to ask? REWRITE


**Thank you so much for reading this. It a story where Albus starts his first year as a hogwarts student. In this one he hates being compared to his father because he doesn't want the burden of being like him placed om him. He's kinda like a wimp but that gradually changes throughout the story. He also meets Scorpius Malfoy and develops a sort of understanding with him since he has his father's reputation bringing him down, that's why he's always bullied. He also meet a few friends and a cat so the best way to find out who they are by reading so read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but if I did I would definitely would have given Draco a better haircut.**

* * *

It was silent. Only the sound of the booming engine could be heard and the chattering of excited students in nearby compartments.

Albus fidgeted in his seat, twirling his index fingers around each other. Despite the air conditioned train, beads of sweat gathered on his forehead. He looked at his companion across him. As expected, her chocolate brown eyes were absorbing the contents of the book she held. Her slightly bushy hair tied forcibly in a not-so-neat ponytail behind her.

"Aren't you nervous?" Albus's voice sounded shaky even to himself.

"No, reading makes me feel calm." Typical Rose answer, she didn't lift her head an inch. But the way she sounded, it was almost like she was trying to convince herself that.

Before their journey, Albus felt relieved that he wouldn't go alone to the unknown world called Hogwarts. He was glad that there was someone that would accompany him and share his anxiety and unending worry. At first Rose was excited, enthusiastic really, she has been waiting long time for this day. For the past months, she told him how she trained and read mountains of books, just so she could guarantee that she would be prepared for the upcoming journey. However when she stepped inside the train, her hair started to friz (something that usually happens when she's nervous) and her hands gripped her book a little too tight. She also began to talk less; looking like she was contemplating something very very important.

Albus wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and took a deep breath. Despite his futile attempts to calm himself, his heartbeat neither relaxed nor slowed. He then settled for looking outside the window and watch as the blurs of meadows and plants pass by rapidly.

A stray thought entered his mind, a question he repeated to himself hundreds of times since he learned of Hogwarts and of it's ties with his father. Would people act differently around him just because his father is **THE **Harry Potter? From the moment he entered the train, wondering gazes of unfamiliar faces eyed him with curiosity and awe. He was a freak, he first thought. He would never fit in with these people. He would always remain as the bizarre boy the looked identical to his famous father. He stared at his reflection in the window. A pair of striking emerald eyes stared back at him. Out of the three of them, he had received his father's eyes. The eyes he originally inherited from his muggle-born mother.

He not only had his father's eyes but also his looks. The jet black hair and emerald green eyes: he had the entire package. All except the infamous lightning shaped scar.

He sighed and lowered his head. No matter how hard he tried, hiding behind his brother or wishing he would be invisible. He would always be the most conspicuous of his siblings.

_**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**_

"Come in." Rose uttered. Albus's head snapped up. His train of thought disrupted by the unexpected guest. A girl barely his height but looks as though they were the same age stood by the doorway.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if I could sit with you?" she asked not looking shy. "All the other compartments are full."

Her grey eyes locked with Albus's green ones and he immedietly blushed. She was pretty, with long raven hair that looked almost dark blue in the light.

Rose glanced at Albus, he didn't seem likely to answer. "Of course you can." she told the girl.

The girl smiled and nodded gratefully. "Thank you." she answered.

She entered and placed her trunk on the corner. It took Albus a moment to notice the small, black furry thing following the girl. He flinched as the creature stared at him with its beady blue eyes.

"Oh, I see you've noticed Alexis" The girl said as she noticed Albus flinch, "Don't worry he's harmless."

She picked it up and sat beside Rose. Now, Albus could clearly see the form of the creature. It was a furry black cat with a white tint on the tip of it's tail. The girl placed it on her lap as she shifted into a much more comfortable position. The cat, Alexis as she called it snuggled closer to her and meowed what seemed to be a yawn. The girl then proceeded to rub it's ears. Albus had to admit, she-I mean- it was cute.

The girl gasped, "How rude of me, I didn't properly introduce myself, did I?" The girl took out her other hand, "My name is Brynne Medea Ballintine, It's very nice to meet you Mister-?"

"Albus, Albus _Potter_." He took out his hand and gently shook hers.

Her eyes widened for a second and her mouth formed an 'o'. "So your the other Potter. It's nice to meet you Mister Potter." she smiled at him light-heartedly and Albus- surprising even himself- smiled back confidently. However he didn't like the way she called him "other Potter".

"Just call me Albus, Mr. Potter is my father and perhaps James when he brags behind our backs."

She chuckled slightly at the comment, "You look a lot like your father than your brother. You even have hi-"

"-His eyes" Albus interrupted, irritation filled his tone. He's been told countless of times. "I know"

Brynne's brows furrowed in concern. She turned to Rose who was momentarily forgotten and seemed to be stuck in her little world.

"Your a Weasley, aren't you?" She asked

Rose looked up from her book, brows raised, "How did you know?" she asked

"The hair gives it away." she pointed at Rose's vibrant yet bushy, red hair. "Also because, my father works in the Ministry, so he knows fairly a lot of Aurors, such as Mister Weasley and Mister Potter."

"Your father works in the Ministry?" Albus asked curiously,

"Yes, he does. Department of Mysteries in fact" she stated. "He allows me to accompany him to work during summer. It's quite fun actually."

"So are you a pureblood?" Rose asked awkwardly. Brynne's eyes narrowed slightly looking as though she had just been insulted. Albus mentally slapped himself at the idiotic question.

"Does it matter?" she said her face getting redder, from anger maybe.

Rose flinched at her accusing tone and leaned back, waving her hands in front of her defensibly.

"No! It's not that-" Rose began

"Then I don't have to answer." she said

Which brought an end to the conversation as well as the possibilities of them becoming friends.

An awkward silence followed. Rose looked slightly frustrated and a bit embarrassed but returned to her book a moment after. Brynne didn't look as good either, she was rubbing her cat a little too hard.

Albus fiddled with his fingers, nervously staring back and forth between his cousin and the new girl. It was strange for Rose to ask that question, in fact he was surprised that she had enough courage to. If she continued acting so judgmental then expect her not to have so many friends.

In fact Albus had a feeling that her only friends are probably her books. The way she buries her head in one like it contained the secrets of life or perhaps even better- a way to get out of this train.

Just like her mother, Education is always on top of Rose's list. She reads books all the time, even those who aren't really necessary to read. Once Albus caught her reading _"The Life and Times of Ronald Weasley"_ , an autobiography done by her father. It was a completely useless book. His dad once told him that it was a "Ron-ified" version of their journey and most of it, like the part where Mr. Weasley had faced a thousand man-eating spiders with only a fly swatter and a can of insect repellant, was completely fake. But because of her books Rose became one of the smartest people Albus knew, second only to her mother.

A slight cough was heard and his attention quickly shifted to their unexpected guest.

She was definitely peculiar. She was pretty though. Her complexion was pale; snow white pale. Her liquid grey eyes ,a shade close to silver, reminded Albus of the first snowflake he'd seen last Christmas. It shined like a diamond in the sun but never melted. Her raven hair only made her skin more noticeable, as if placing ink on a clean sheet of paper. It intensified the paleness.

She didn't look sick, just fragile, like glass. A snowflake that could easily break. Her icy appearance didn't reflect her personality though. From what he had seen earlier, she was fiery enough to infuriate Rose. '_A rare moment_', he had to admit. Unlike Rose, who's eyes were warm and bright, hers were cold with a slight mystery to them. It was also a bit obvious she finds the pureblood thing a touchy subject.

He always wonders why. Purebloods aren't that bad. _'I think', _truthfully he never understood the whole situation between purebloods. It can't be that bad, his mother and uncle are purebloods and so are his grandfathers. The thought puzzled him. That's what you get when you've been sheltered all your life and completely ignorant of the world.

Her senses were right as she turned her head she noticed the gaze of the Potter boy was directed to her. Albus quickly looked away, a small blush invading his features. Brynne smiled, or smirked if a person would look closely, at his reaction. She found it quite amusing when she spotted him staring at her. _'He looks like it's the first time he ever saw a girl' _she thought.

She chuckled lightly as Albus's blushed darkened.

"What's so funny?" Rose asked, a bit irritated

Brynne smiled cheekily at her, "Nothing."

Rose huffed and glared at her, _'She's lost her marbles' _she thought and frowned disappointingly at Albus.

Albus just lowered his head and became suddenly interested at the carpeted floor.

* * *

A few minutes passed, it was still silent and very boring. Rose continued reading her book, Jennifer stroking the fur of her cat while Albus went back to watching the houses pass as train continued on. There were only a few moments left until they arrive at Hogwarts.

Just then a loud BANG was heard add the compartment shook, Alexis jumped of Brynne, crouching and looking ready to attack. Rose dropped her precious book and scrabbled to catch it and Albus jumped in shock and landed on the floor.

"Ouch" he mumbled as he rubbed his sore butt.

Brynne hid a chuckle while reaching for a panicked Alexis. Rose grumbled and picked up her book as Albus stood up and dusted his bottom. _'What the bloody hell was that?' _he thought.

Curious and somewhat daring he slide the door open and stepped outside. To his surprise a jet of red light was coming straight at him the moment he stepped out. He quickly ducked and placed his hand protectively on his head. The jet landed on the wall leaving a cracking sound as it dispersed.

**"You bloody prat! You almost killed me!"**

A boy, blonde hair and gray eyes stood along the hallway clutching his wand. His face was completely covered with sweat and fear. Across from him at the other side of the small hallway, another boy, black untidy hair and chocolate brown eyes and a smug smirk plastered on his face.

"That's what you get for insulting me you bastard!" He yelled, "I'll make you regret what you said."

_'James?' _Albus quickly recognized his older brother. James's smirk grew wider as he spotted Albus's panicked gaze.

"Ahh, What a better person to pick for an audience." James said, sounding more like a ringmaster about to start a show. "Watch me beat this pureblood fool, Albus."

Albus's eyes widdened. Is James serious? Is he trying to get expelled? His gaze was drawn to his lion- I mean opponent. He had blonde hair and grey eyes and he stood wobbly like his knees would give out.

By this time a few people were sticking their heads out of their compartments. And James smirked wider at the growing audience.

He rose his wand confidently. The pureblood rose his hesitantly, his instincts telling him to run.

"Get ready to say your last prayers, Malfoy" James sneered "Stu-"'

**"Expelliamus!"**

The yell echoed the hallway as a silver light shot James's hand sending his wand flying like it was thrown away. James's eyes widened with shock and his eyes drifted towards his brother. Albus looked shocked, he didn't even know the spell let alone cast it. Then he realized that James was staring at someone behind him. He turned to see Brynne, her hand outstretched with a wand pointing directly at James.

"That's enough!" she ordered full authority in her voice. Her steel eyes narrowed at James.

"Brynne?" The blond boy suddenly had a moment of recognition. Albus looked at him wondering if the two had ever met. For some reason he looked relieved.

Brynne ignored him, her eyes still locked on James like a lioness targeting her prey. She walked towards him and he stiffened as she raised her wand to the patch in his chest. "A Gryfindor?" she question, "Chivalry and justice are Gryfindors' prized qualities, Potter. I doubt beating up first years count as a chivalrous act. It makes me wonder why the hat placed you in a house for the courageous and just when it obviously isn't a quality you possess."

James looked as though he had been slapped.

Hard.

"What is going on here?"

All heads turned towards the speaker. A Ravenclaw girl, a prefect badge pinned proudly on her chest. Brynne lowered her wand, not taking her eyes off of James in front of her. The ravenclaw girl gave a thoughtful glance at the scene.

Albus wondered what it would look like to her. James and Brynne were obviously fighting, Scorpius was clutching his wand and was stiff as a stone. James had his back against the wall his face filled with relief. Brynne looked absolutely furious, her hand was twitching to her wand ever now and then. And lastly Albus who looked as though he had witnessed a murder. Well, close to one.

"No fighting in the hallway." The prefect stated, "Now, I don't know what happened here but, it will stop this instant." she pointed an accusing finger at Brynne and James, "You two are lucky that school hasn't started yet, I could report you to the headmaster for this and perhaps I could drop points from your houses so that neither of you have a chance at winning that house cu-"

"But it was his fault!" Brynne yelled, and pointed her wand at James, who stiffened.

"I don't care who-"

"It wasn't James fault!" a voice roared. All heads turned to the speaker, a girl, she looked furious, her form shadowed by the prefect. Her eyes glaring daggers at Brynne.

"Allea, be quiet!" the prefect hissed. The girl lowered her eyes. She turned towards them once again. Her eyes wandered to me suspiciously; she looked like she was contemplating if I was part of the fight.

"You may leave, but if I catch any of you again. I will not hesitate to report you immediately." she said and turned to the people sticking their heads out to watch the scene. "And you all will taste a similar fate if you don't mind your own business."

At that they all slammed their doors shut.

She walked passed them, the girl following her. As they passed James and Brynne, Allea, smiled a reassuring smile at James while glared at Brynne, who merely looked at her with cold, displeased eyes.

They made their final turn, their cloaks waving as they turned. Once they were a good distance away, Brynne turned her back at James, without looking at him she said.

"You better thank that prefect." she turned her head to him, her eyes burning holes through him. "She just saved your life."

Her last statement made Albus believe that she wasn't bluffing. The goosebumps rose behind him as she walked towards him.

"You need a hand?" she held out her hand and smiled,

Albus (nearly peed his pants due to the suspense) accepted her offer, afraid of provoking her. As he stood up his eyes met the eyes of his brother on the other side of the hallway.

James was about to pick up his wand when he spotted something that surprised him. The girl that dared threaten him moments ago was offering his brother a hand. The scene was jaw dropping, a few moments ago that girl was pointing his wand at him and glaring at him was now helping his cowardly and idiotic brother. _'Looks like the ice queen does have a heart.' _he thought, smirking. But that thought was quickly shoved aside when the girl turned her head and glared at him.

"What are you waiting for" she sneered, "I'm don't waste my time with arrogant prats such as yourself."

He huffed angrily and quickly picked up his wand. '_Bloody witch, I'll get even with her someday.__'_

Albus watched as his brother made his turn at the corner. The thought actually amused him. James, his arrogant brother who thinks his better that anyone else, just got beaten by a girl. Not just _any_ girl but a first year, a first year that actually left him speechless.

"Albus, are you alright?"

Shaking his head he answered, "Yes I am, just a bit shocked, that's all."

Brynne scratched her head nervously, "I'm sorry. I knew he was your brother. I just can't control myself when I'm angry. It must have been scary, seeing me like that."

"That's an understatement," Albus commented "Besides I think he deserved it."

She laughed lightly and punched Albus playfully on the shoulder. He winced but smiled still. A cough was heard and both of their gazes landed on the blonde boy that Albus described as James' lion.

"Is he alright?" Albus asked

"Malfoy?" Brynne said and pionted her thumb at him, "He's alright, I guess. Well, at least he's been through worst." she shrugged

_'Worse?' _Albus thought, What could be worse than being tyrannized by James. Albus shivered at the possibilities.

"Do you have to share my tragic childhood to everyone you meet." Scorpius said and walked over them.

"The only reason it's tragic is because you can't shut that reckless thing you call a mouth." Brynne retorted, placing her own grin. Scorpius raised his hands in defeat and Brynne patted him on the back.

"Scorpius, why don't you join us?" she asked, looking a bit hopeful.

A small tug at the lips, Scorpius tried his best at fight off a smile. "If your friend doesn't mind." He nodded at Albus's direction.

Albus thought for a moment. He seems nice, and Brynne seems to know him for that matter. He nodded.

"I don't mind at all." Albus replied

Brynne clapped her hands in joy. "That's wonderful! I have a feeling that you two will make the best of friends."

* * *

Once they entered the compartment, Rose narrowed her eyes at both Albus and Brynne. Though didn't show any violent reactions towards the new addition. Her eyes scanned him for a few seconds but other than that none. Scorpius sat together with Albus on the left side while Brynne and Rose on the right. As expected Alexis plopped next to Brynne without being called.

"So, nice friends you've got here, Bry." Scorpius aid, his eyes shifted to Albus and Rose.

"Yes, Albus is a great friend." she replied

Scorpius Rose an eyebrow "What about the red-head?" he pointed his thumb at Rose who blushed deep crimson.

Brynne lowered her eyes. "We don't get along that much."

Scorpius smirked, "Reminds me of when we were kids." he said

she laughed along, "Yes we complained a lot about each other back then. We argued a lot, too."

"Five times a day, You always leave first," Scorpius smirked, his thoughts traveling back trough time, reminiscing their early childhood.

"And you would apologize a few seconds later." She shot back, leaning over.

He gave an exaggerated sigh, "However are we going to argue again if we weren't friends" Scorpius replied "besides I hate it when you cry."

Brynne leaned over and punched him playfully, like Albus. "I did not cry. " she muttered,

While the two were discussing their childhood memories, Albus suddenly noticed Rose's murderous glare at Jennifer. Now Albus wasn't good at naming emotions but he was sure that this wasn't Rose's usual 'I'll murder you' glare. It was different. Like when someone stole the last cookie from the jar or when someone has something that you want. What was that word?...Jealousy. Rose jealous? about what? but then there was the new guest, Scorpius. Does Rose have a crush on him? _Oh, how I wish James was here, this would be a gold mine_. He then thought about Brynne. _'Looks like you have a rival' _he turned to her, '_A challenge, eh, Rose?.'_

_**Knock. Knock. Knock.**_

Brynne and Scorpius snapped stopped their bickering and stared at the door."Can I come in?" came a voice that was distinctly female.

The two smirked at each other looking as though they know something that he didn't, which irked Rose even more. Albus just stared at them confused. The door opened and a girl entered.

Her hazelnut hair flowing down to her mid-back. Her light-brown eyes warm and sparkling, almost like Rose's, but slightly different. He could tell she was optimistic, something Rose isn't, by the way she tied her hair. A fraction of it was tied up on the side while the half flowed freely. She was wearing her robes, a first year by the looks of the missing patch.

"Um, just here to tell you that we'll be arriving soon. So you'd better get your robes on." she said her eyes shifting from every person in the compartment.

Her eyes widened as she spotted both Jennifer and Scorpius. "Bry? Scorpie?" she said and ran towards them and hugged them tightly.

"Didn't I tell you to never call me that!" Scorpius yelled,

"Ignore Mister Prat, I'm glad to see you again. You've grown quite a lot, Annika." Brynne took a step backwards and examined her friend.

"You grew taller too." Scorpius placed his hand on Annika's head, it was now level to his forehead.

Albus feeling neglected, coughed. Annika peered behind Scorpius and Brynne, her eyes widdened in shock.

"Is that-?" Annika began

Brynne gestured to Albus, "Annika I'd like you to meet Albus _Potter._" Annika smiled at the mention of Potter, she walked towards him and held out her hand.

"My name's Annika Everet Sinclaire. It's an honor to meet you, Mr. Potter." Annika said

Albus stood up and shook her hand. "Thanks, but just call me Albus."

"Please send my thanks to your father. My family owes him a great deal of gratitude."

"Really?" he shrugged, "I'm sure it was all in a days work."

She smiled at him and turned to Scorpius who was scowling.

"You've grown a lot, Scorpie." she mused

"Been working out ,too." he smirked and flexed his muscles

Brynne rolled her eyes and picked up Alexis. She sat beside Rose who looked like she was irritated like hell. Albus smirked mentally, _'I stand corrected, two rivals' _he thought.

"Your head has grown twice as large as well." Brynne mocked, badly bruising Scorpius' ego.

He scowled at her and folded his hands over his chest.

"Um, anyway, we'll be arriving soon so I'd advise you to put your robes on." Annika reminded,

"I've already got mine," Brynne said lifting her collar.

"Well, that just leaves the two of us." Scorpius nudged him by the elbow.

Albus nodded and stared at the three girls. Scorpius as if reading his mind nodded as well and turned to stare at the the females.

"What?" Brynne asked, irritated a bit by all the staring

"Oh, I'm sorry were you expecting us to strip in front of you." Scorpius said sarcastically.

Rose blushed as dark as the shade of her hair, Annika tried her best at holding down a giggle while Brynne's left eye twitched with fury.

"No, actually I was hoping you'd preserve the innocence of our eyes by stepping outside." she retorted.

"I believe we need this compartment more than-"

Annika interrupted, "Alright we'll leave" she placed a comforting hand on Jennifer's shoulder, "Won't we, Bry?"

Brynne grunted angrily and turned towards the door carrying Alexis like a ragged doll. Rose followed bringing her book and glancing shyly at Scorpius. Annika turned last and smiled encouragingly at Albus and Scorpius. Once all the girls and the cat were gone and the door was slammed rather hardly by Brynne.

Scorpius chuckled lightly and turned to Albus. "Alright backs turned and no touching."

Albus nodded agreeing to the arrangement. He turned the opposite and began unbuttoning his shirt. It was awkward so Albus decided to make some small talk with the first subject that came into mind.

"So, I didn't catch your name?" He asked, hoping a light subject would be agreeable.

"Name's Scorpius Malfoy." he said, "I thought you should already know that since your brother seems to be well acquainted with me."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright. Nothing I can't handle. I owe Brynne again though."

Then he remembered something. "H-How did she do that? I mean, the spell. I thought underage magic wasn't allowed."

He heard Scorpius chuckle. "You get a lot of privileges when your dad knows how to pull a few strings."

Albus took his shirt off and began rummaging his trunk. "So you and your brother close?" Scorpius asked.

Albus stiffened, momentarily thinking of an answer. "Not that much, he always teases me at home. He's a real bully but still he's my brother, so what can you do?" he replied.

He hesitated for a second, wondering if it was something Scorpius might not want to share, but continued on because of curiosity.

"By the way, why did he do what he did?"

Scorpius rose an eyebrow. "Hm, didn't get that."

Albus scratched his head deciding how to put it in a non-offensive way. "You know, attack you all of a sudden."

"Oh" Scorpius said, no hint of being offended in his tone which relieved Albus quite a bit. "Isn't it obvious?"

Albus almost turned around. Almost. But didn't. That question did not make any sense at all. Albus was not sure if he heard it right. He may be slightly blind but he wasn't deaf. "What?"

"Do you really not know who I am?" Scorpius asked his voice serious.

Albus shrugged.

He continued. " My real name is Scorpius Hyperion Greengrass _Malfoy_." He said the name in disgust. "I'm a pure blood. Not just any pure blood, the son of a former deatheater. The son of a man who once served Voldemort."

_Deatheater_, It was familiar in Albus's ears. Somewhere in his life he had heard of them once, he just can't remember it. He knew enough to know that they weren't exactly saints.

"My father taught me that this generation view _all_ of us purebloods as prejudiced and vile. Except a few of course, the Weasleys are practically the most accepted clan of purebloods today. But other than them, especially those who are descendants of those who participated in the war, aren't so lucky. They avoid us, ignore us and most importantly they loathe us."

Albus stood shocked. He understood that there are those who deserved it but that doesn't mean that they should include their kids. That is just plain wrong. "You don't deserve this." he said.

"Oh, yes we do," Scorpius answered sounding as if he had heard the stupidest thing. "My father says its punishment for all the centuries of cruelty to muggle-borns and half-bloods. 'This is the millennium of consequences' he says. If this our punishment then so be it. You may not think I deserve this but somehow this but I know if it weren't for this, I would follow my family's footsteps and despise muggle-borns for the rest of my life."

"Before pure-bloods used to tyrannize muggle-borns, think of it as a superiority complex. But a lot has changed since the 2nd War."

"What?" Albus asked, his father used to tell him about a war but never mentioned what happened, he only told him about his adventures but skipped all the parts with people dying and fighting. He could guess that he had edited a lot from the real version.

"You don't read books much, do you?" Scorpius said

True, Albus was never a fan of reading. He left that to Rose. As he recollected the last book he had read was a couple of pages of "Tales of Beadle of Bard", about when he was 7 years old. Albus shook his head.

"Well then, " Scorpius smirked wickedly. "The 2nd war is where our fathers battled each other."

Somehow a mental image suddenly appeared in Albus's head. A moonless night, in a meadow surrounded by clumps of rich trees that doesn't seem the least bit familiar, Scorpius and himself stood facing each other, wands held high, hatred and anger masking their features. The mere image sent a surge of nausea to Albus.

"That's painful to imagine." He commented

"You have no idea." Scorpius agreed

"But I can't get why people can't just forget about it, move on of something" Albus said, finding his robes and his tie.

Scorpius shook his head, "Thousands of people, wizards and muggles alike, died during that war. You can't just simply forget about that."

Albus suddenly felt sorry for Scorpius. To carry such a burden, to have others hate you for something you never did. He was a brave boy, braver than James of any other boy he knew.

"I admire your courage." He blurted out,

"You shouldn't." Scorpius suggested, "It's nothing really. My father taught raised me up to be a better person than he was before. I'm not courageous, You saw the way I cowered when James raised his wand. I'm nothing but a slimy snake."

"But still, I don't think I'll ever survive if people treated me that way." Albus admitted. "You may not be able to stand up to James but your braver than he is for not raising your wand."

"Thank you, Albus."

"Your welcome."

Their conversation was cut short when there was an impatient knock at the door.

_.KNOCK._

"Are you boys done or did you snog each other to death!" Brynne yelled,

Albus couldn't help but blush at the ludicrous comment. He quickly placed his robes over him to hide his blush. Scorpius however was, giving a very unfriendly look at the door.

"Forgive Brynne, She gets rude when she's impatient." Scorpius said through his teeth, "_very_ rude."

"That's alright" Albus's voice was muffled by the robe over his head.

Another row of knocks came. Scorpius grunted and turned around. "Alright we're done."

Together they returned their trunks as the two girls and one cat entered the room. Annika sat next to Brynne, leaving Scorpius sitting next to Albus. He felt that something was missing and began to wander who.

"I was getting worried," Annika said "Who knows what you could have done to poor Albus."

Albus ignored the comment as he suddenly noticed something. "Where's Rose?"

"Brynne scared her off." Annika pointed an accusing finger at Jennifer.

"It wasn't my bloody fault!" she exclaimed, stroking Alexis a bit too roughly, causing the cat to squirm. "She kept going on and on about subjects, I swear she never shuts up. She's like half human half bloody Howler!" she groaned, "'I am so smart, didn't you know that I've been reading since I was four. I think I'm smarter than a sphinx'."she mimiced Rose.

"But how did you?" He asked. His cousin was one of the smartest people he knew. She couldn't be scared that easily. In fact, she could outsmart fear like she outsmarted James and even her own father. He doubts that there was something that could scared away the logic out of her.

"I-I" Brynne stuttered "I accidentally cast a harmless spell an-and-"

"She summoned a snake out of her wand. The red-head ran like she'd seen a ghost."

Except maybe that.

"I didn't summon it!" Brynne yelled "It was an accident, I didn't even know the spell. My wand moved on its own!" Alexis looked at her with beady green eyes.

Scorpius rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say, Bry. I swear you could be so bipolar sometimes." And that earned a slap from his dear friend.

Albus slapped himself on the forehead. Yup, Brynne and Rose really don't get along with each other. If there was anything in the world that would scare Rose off like an...idiot, It was a snake. Her childhood experience with one was forever branded on her memory. And Jennifer's little trick didn't help at all with the building friendships thing.

"I don't get her, the snake didn't bite, _I think, _All it did was sit slither around before vanishing into thin air." Annika said

"Rose has a fear of snakes, It started when she fell in a cage with one during our trip to a muggle zoo." Albus explained "She got lost and entered an unlocked cage, which happens to be the cage of their Brazilian Python. We found her minutes later screaming like bloody murder. She was shivering with fear, the snake mere inches from her. It was a good thing the muggles captured it or else Uncle Ron would have turned it to ashes at that moment. She's been ophidiophobic ever since."

Brynne snorted, her hand covering her mouth, probably trying to hold back a hysterical laughing fit. "Seems like little-miss-know-it-all isn't so smart after all. I mean getting lost and entering an unlocked door. That's really dumb." .

"Like you haven't done that before." Scorpius smirked, receiving a right hook on the shoulder courtesy of Brynne.

"Don't worry she calms down quick." Albus assured. "She just can't handle..." his voice trailed off

The train began slowing down. He turned and saw that the sky had now turned to a deep shade of purple. The houses and fields were now replaced by tree filled mountains and a forest just outside the train. Albus the sweat returning on his forehead. He loosed his collar, futile like the attempts he made before. The room suddenly felt warm, his hands began sweating and his eyes were frozen at the scenery outside his window. Rose, Annika, Scorpius, Brynne and snakes felt unimportant right this moment. All he could think about was one word.

Hogwarts.

They've arrived.

* * *

Did some major changes on this one. Hope it got better. Only one way to find out Read and Review please, constructive criticism is welcome.

CHANGES:

-changed Jennifer's name to Brynne which I think fits her better since it means little drop of water; raven or black haired; noble; defender; hill. I'm still not sure if I got it all right.

-changed some of the conversation and such and such

-explained some stuff that wasn't there before.

other than that not much

READANDREVIEWplsplsplsplspls.....


End file.
